


Будет весело

by Riario



Series: Тексты G–PG-13 [8]
Category: Da Vinci's Demons
Genre: Drama, Gen, Pagan Gods, Witch Curses
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-26
Updated: 2020-01-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:01:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22375360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Riario/pseuds/Riario
Summary: Духи тоже любят шутки
Series: Тексты G–PG-13 [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1608121
Kudos: 5





	Будет весело

**Author's Note:**

> Кантидий – поющий  
> акт – примерно 35,5м  
> камены – духи воды у древних римлян

Кантидий был обычным мелким духом ручья в двух тысячах актов от Рима. Это большие камены, вроде Карменты или Эгерии, давали мудрые советы, оберегали рожениц или прорицали будущее. Кантидий же любил петь. И любой пастушок, приводивший своё стадо на водопой к мелкому ручейку, весело журчащему по камушкам, получал мимолётное покровительство Кантидия в виде мелкой монеты на дороге или удачно разродившейся двойней козы, стоило ему только заиграть на дудочке или спеть весёлую песенку. Как и все духи, Кантидий любил пошутить. И люди с радостью принимали его шутки. Обрызгать дорогой наряд, макнуть косу, оставить мокрое пятно прямо на промежности, подбросить лягушонка в кувшин, запустить мелкого рачка в бороду старику или рыбёшку в вырез платья — это все Кантидий. Лента, которую он стянул из причёски какой-то матроны, решившей устроить отдых у ручейка, пригодилась пастушке. Монетка, брошенная на счастье удачливым торговцем, долго лежала под камнем, пока Кантидий не подсунул её какой-то вдове с резвым ребёнком. Кто-то смеялся, кто-то забавно ругался, некоторые даже злились на выходки духа, но все равно люди возвращались и благодарили за чистую воду, за приют. Ручью Кантидия приходилось смывать кровь с ран и следы похоти с тел, грязь и пыль дорог, но это был естественный ход жизни людей. Пока не пришёл тот старик. От него пахло старостью, пылью и давно не мытым телом. Его одежда была грубой, волосы спутанными, борода кишела паразитами настолько, что лишнего рачка он даже не заметил сперва. Перед тем, как напиться воды, он пробормотал какую-то молитву незнакомому богу — впрочем, что Кантидию до богов и какой бог снизойдёт до мелкого духа затерянного ручья? Старик протянул грязную руку с обломанными пожелтевшими ногтями и аккуратно, стараясь не задеть даже кончиками пальцев воду, набрал её в глиняный сосуд. И столько презрения и брезгливости было в его взгляде, что Кантидий не выдержал — зажал бороду старца в кулак и макнул его несколько раз лицом в воду. Быстрый ручей даже помутнел от грязи. А старик заорал, запричитал и стал сыпать проклятиями — из-за проклятого мелкого духа не удалось ему сдержать обет не мыться до конца жизни. Тут уж Кантидий не выдержал, захохотал и явился пред очи старца:

— Да какой бог может потребовать подобного обета?! Ты ж воняешь хуже козла! Омой в ручье своё тело, очисти одежду и предстань перед своим богом как подобает человеку — в чистоте и опрятности, усладив его взор.

Старик только безумно вращал глазами, плевался слюной и проклятиями. Но что смертный может сделать духу? Кантидий хохотал и брызгал водой вслед убегающему старику.

Оказалось, что может.

Старик явился ночью с кристаллом горного хрусталя и заточил в него бедного камена. Злобный странник зарыл камень в десяти шагах от берега, оставив торчать крохотный кусочек. Кантидий рыдал и умолял отпустить его, обещал служить, одарить всеми богатствами, призвать все милости, но старик плюнул на его хрустальную тюрьму и ушёл. Кантидий плакал и взывал к старшим богам — но какое им дело до мелкого духа? Кантидий молил всех, кого знал и помнил, — но кто услышит заключённого в горном хрустале? Кантидий смотрел, как его весёлый ручеёк зарастает тиной и грязью, как умирает источник. Он и сам был бы рад умереть, но не мог — горный хрусталь держал крепко. Кантидий поклялся, что даст богатство, почести и славу тому, кто разрушит его тюрьму. Никто даже не заметил кристалла на берегу. Он взывал к Юпитеру и Нептуну, моля освободить его. Но никто не услышал. Он клялся дать силу тому, кто разрушит кристалл, силу, равную богам. Но ручей умер, и уже никто не проходил мимо кристалла. Проходили столетия. Кантидий впал в оцепенение. То ли с песком для строительства, то ли с грозами и наводнениями — кристалл оказался на дне Тибра. Почуяв воду, Кантидий взмолился местному камену о помощи, но тут же почуял, что река мертва: не могли воды живой реки быть столь мутными, грязными и зловонными. В этой вони почуялся ему запах заточившего его старца. И тогда Кантидий поклялся убивать. Осквернить храмы того бога, которому вонь немытого тела милее радости жизни. Выпотрошить всех, кто поклоняется ему. Ненависть Кантидия копилась.

И вот в одну из дождливых ночей все сошлось: воды за столетия подточили кристалл, под подошвой сапога хрустнуло, и крохотная трещинка в кристалле освободила обозлённого духа. Он рванул по тонкой дорожке из крови к живому, нырнул в тесное русло солёной крови:

— Юпитер-громовержец, отец всех богов! Великий Колебатель Нептун! Взываю к вам и требую отмщенья! Кровью этой омою ваши алтари!

И пустота была ему ответом. Боги не просто молчали — они были мертвы.

И тут же он молнией промчался по хлипкому человеческому телу и едва не взорвался от ярости, услышав знакомые слова молитвы.

— Кто ты?! — испуганно пролепетала чужая душа. — Ты Сатана? Ты пришёл за моей душой?

— Кому нужна душа такого слизня, как ты? Ты и смерть встречаешь на коленях!

— Я сам выбрал смерть. И готов заплатить за неё своей душой.

— Так и катись Церберу в пасть! — выкрикнул Кантидий.

Затем он оглянулся в чужом теле. Прислушался к мыслям и памяти хозяина тела. Ухмыльнулся.

— Но сперва… Сперва посмотрим, насколько силен твой бог. Будет весело.


End file.
